


Avatar: The Destiny of Kazu and Zaya

by kazuandzaya



Series: Avatar: The Destiny of Kazu and Zaya [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Avatar: The Legend of Korra References, Bending (Avatar), Drama, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Possible Character Death, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuandzaya/pseuds/kazuandzaya
Summary: A new Avatar, a new era and a lot of new problems...
Series: Avatar: The Destiny of Kazu and Zaya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790593
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Hello, my name is Avatar Korra and I’m going to explain to you what happened 500 years after my death. 

First things first, there was not a single avatar born in these 500 years. 

Something was deeply wrong with the spirit world and the avatar cycle after my death and a lot of wars happened after I went to the spirit world with my beloved Asami. The republic fell, got built up again, fell, until someone thought that they should bring the 4 nation-concept back, but this idea turned out to be bad, because a lot of cruel dictators tried to get hold of the civilians and they tried to abuse the system. So, they went back to the republic concept with a lot of diplomats and peacekeepers as the monument for this republic and they forbid the development of automatic weapons, guns, tanks and a lot of other modern and industrial weapons.

Everyone who tried to build modern weapons was imprisoned and their invention got destroyed.

The new republic wanted to keep it as traditional as possible, while being modern at the same time. There was a huge revolution in the healthcare system and science evolved a lot, but with the evolution of a society, there will always be people who are against these things. There are always people who want to throw us back in time. 

Exactly 500 years after my death, a group of radical people started to grow. They wanted to establish a version of the 4 nation-concept again. 

They wanted to create ,,The United Firenations’’. You might recognize this from somewhere.

These people definitely had not learned from the past. 

This group grew bigger and bigger until they attacked. 

They planned an attack on peacekeepers and diplomats of the republic for years, they found out the name of every person who was involved with the republic. They hunted everyone down and killed every last one of them during ‘’The Night of Thousand Screams’’.

They killed their families and didn’t let anyone alive. 

It was a literal bloodbath.

Different leaders tried to take over and be the new ‘’Firelord’’ or ‘’Overlord’’, but all of them failed, until 15 years after the Night of Thousand Screams a young girl took over.

She seemed like the most crucial, intelligent and heartless dictator, The United Firenations ever had. 

She set society back to the time of Avatar Aang.

Her army and soldiers loved her and respected her, but the normal civilians feared her.

Nobody was brave enough to start a revolution and with no Avatar it almost seemed impossible, until a young boy called Kazuhiro in Ba Sing Se was born.

He was the first Avatar in 500 years.

Now the next Avatar, Kazu, has to fight for the people, but this is not my story to tell…


	2. The Thief | BOOK 1: Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the first day of Spring and the warmest day of the year in Ba Sing Se. 
> 
> The flowers are blooming, kids are playing in the streets and young Kazu is about to break into some rich guy's house.
> 
> A normal day in Ba Sing Se.

Today is the first day of Spring and the warmest day of the year in Ba Sing Se. 

The flowers are blooming, kids are playing in the streets and young Kazu is about to break into some rich guy's house.

A normal day in Ba Sing Se.

Kazu is a 20 year old man with a very strong temperament.  
The only thing he does is being jobless, brave and a thief.  
The qualities every hero should have, right?

He wears the old uniform of the earth benders who had once guarded Ba Sing Se.  
There are no longer any benders in this city anymore, bending was made illegal and gets cruelly punished.

Living in Ba Sing Se as a poor person is pure hell, that’s why a lot of poor people live near the outer wall of the city in the slums. The prices there are pretty low, some even live here for free and the people in the poorer parts of the city are definitely nicer than the rich scum.

Let's talk more about our hero Kazu, Kazu is a part of an underground group of thieves.  
The group consists of over 20 different people from different backgrounds and who love to steal from people who have too much and they love to share it around themselves, the people who don't have that much.  
The group always wears self made masks to hide their identities. Some have animal related masks and others, like Kazu, found their masks in old tanks outside of Ba Sing Se.  
The thieves leader, Bao, is an older guy who is like a father for Kazu, he always wears a wolf mask.

Our dear Kazu never met his real father or his real mother. His parents left him when he was still a baby on the street. A tragic story, but hey, our Kazu has his thief friends, Bao and his Gran Gran Mishu who rescued him. That’s really all he needs.

Now back to the robbery.

Kazu and his friends are about to rob one of the wealthiest people of Ba Sing Se.  
That means: traps, guards and a lot of trouble.  
Nothing Kazu could not overcome.

His friends are all non-benders, but Kazu is an earth bender and his small tricks always help them to get out of the most dangerous situations.

It is high noon right now and it is also the only time of the day when the owner of the house is not at home.  
They have spied on him for weeks now, Kazu’s group knows everything about the guard timetables, when the owner leaves the house and what his security system is all about. To their luck, it is very bad.

2 of Kazus team will guard a dirty looking manhole near the house and the other 3 go with Kazu into the sewers under the house, that’s the plan.  
The young boy lifts the manhole cover in front of the wealthy person's house and puts it aside, three of his team and he himself land in the sewers under the building.  
“Eww! It smells like sh-’’

One of the others stops their friend Daiyu from finishing her sentence.  
“Pshht! No time for complaints. We need to go.’’  
Daiyu rolls her green shimmering eyes behind her black Raven mask and sighs loudly.

Kazu gives them hand signs and they immediately go to a specific place in the sewers they’ve marked with an X before. 

The X marks a place right under the guy's house with a really soft soil floor, earth way too perfect to be manipulated. Kazu lifts the earth under their feet and digs a tunnel to the bathroom of the rich guy's house through the soft earth. 

His friends go to the bathroom's door and look out for guards and housekeepers, but there is no one.  
Kazu blocks all entrances of the house with earthbending, meanwhile the other 3 go to the bedroom and search for all valuable things they could find.

They are very lucky today, because the guy has left a lot of gold accessories on his bedroom table.

Daiyu, smart and experienced as she is, has an idea where a stupid rich person like him could hide all of his wealth, she looks behind the big paintings over the bed and finds a safe.  
“Jackpot!’’ she screams.

The other two immediately shush her. Daiyu rolls her eyes again. “Sorry, but this is too perfect guys, that dude must be stupid” she said, laughing.  
“We need Kazu to break this.’’

One of the other guys, called Jian with a yellow-ish Lion mask, goes to Kazu who still looks after the entrances.  
Jian grabs Kazu’s shoulder, “Kazu, we found a safe, we need you.’’  
Kazu nods and follows him.

As Kazu, the boy in the blue ghost mask, stands in front of the safe he immediately knows what he has to do. He is definitely not a master in metal bending, but he knows a few moves at least.  
He puts his ear on the metallic safe and starts to open it by metal bending the lock.

CLICK

The door of the safe opens and what they find makes all of them squeal out of happiness.  
A chubby little guy who stays with Daiyu while Juan is gone, wears an otter mask and his name is Ru. He is the first one to grab all the money and gold he can find in the safe and instantly puts it in a bag he brought with him.

The 4 know that it is time to go now, the guards should be back in a few minutes. They hastily clean up the place and bring everything back to normal, except for the valuable things of course. Kazu drops the earth walls at the entrances, to make it seem like nothing happened, it looked like they were never even here. Well, except for the bathroom, the bathroom looks kinda destroyed, but nobody would see that in the first moments when entering the house. 

All of them escape out of the mansion and out of the sewers. They hide themselves under greenish out washed earth nation cloaks and pretend to be a group of beggars. They blend perfectly into the streets. The streets and sidewalks are very small and cramped up, wooden houses fill each side. There are small markets openly selling food, flowers and other stuff. The wooden houses all look a little broken and old. Everything is pretty much packed, there's gamblers in every corner of the streets, people buying food at the markets, even the new small tea shop is filled with customers. But there were also a lot of pickpockets, beggars and homeless people on the sidewalks. 

Luck is definitely on their side today, because they reach their base after a while without further complications. Their bases are old secret tunnels under Lake Laogai, nearby where the not so wealthy people lived.

Daiyu cheers when she enters their base.  
“Guess who had one of the most successful robberies of the century today? Me!’’

Jian takes his mask off and looks offended at her.  
“You? You mean us. You didn’t do it alone. You always just think about yourself.’’

The girl takes her dusty Raven mask off and shows Jian her pink tongue.  
The eccentric boy Jian felt even more offended now, he always wanted to fight that cheeky girl who always makes fun of him.  
He goes right into her direction, but before he could do anything to her, Ru stops him.  
“Enough. You both act like little kids and Daiyu, Kazu was actually the one who did most of the work…, don't forget that...’’  
Ru takes his mask off and looks around him.  
“Wait… where is he anyway?’’  
Jian and Daiyu shrug and raise their eyebrows at each other. 

Bao, the leader, appears in front of them and joins the conversation.  
“Our lucky boy Kazu, he told me that he had to help his Gran Gran Mishu with the groceries, apparently it was very urgent’’, he laughs.

Daiyu and Jian giggle and Ru nods, gives Bao a big smile and shows him the loot of the day.

“Isn’t it weird though? We are working with Kazu since he joined the group, but we barely know him.’’ Daiyu asks Bao.  
Jian nods. “He rarely talks and he vanishes immediately after missions.’’ he adds.  
“I don’t know either, guys. If you want to know more about Kazu, you should try to get near him by yourselves.’’ says Bao with a grin.  
Daiyu is looking at him in a confused way but shrugs it off to count her loot.

“I’m so sorry Mishu! I’m so so so sorry! I didn’t want to be late!’’ says Kazu in an apologetic voice.  
Mishu, a woman with long curly silver hair, took her brown sandal off and threw it at Kazu, who is busy carrying all the groceries to their small wooden house.  
One apple falls on the floor when Kazu flinches as the shoe hits his back.  
“Ouch!’’  
Mishu laughs “That’s your punishment for leaving an old lady alone and for helping those nasty thieves and this Bao guy’’

The old lady who is wearing a blue dress today, opens the old wooden door and helps Kazu to put the groceries on the grey stone table.  
Kazu responds a little bit too late “But Bao isn’t a bad guy! And those thieves you’re talking about are my friends.’’

Gran Gran sighs and brushes a curly silver strain of hair off her face.  
“My small pickle boy..’’

The “pickle boy’’ blushes. “Gran Gran.. please don’t call me pickle boy anymore, I’m 20 years old and I don't like pickles that much anymore! It was just a phase. I was a kid back then…’’ 

Mishu giggles and says “Oh you loved pickles when you were a kid, you couldn't get enough of them.” 

Kazu thinks talking of his childhood was embarrassing enough, especially his pickle loving phase. “Gran Gran, please..” he begs.

“Okay my pickle boy I will stop, but please try to understand that I just said all of this stuff earlier, because these people are not good for you. What you’re doing with them is not good for you. You have so much potential and many talents. You could surely get a job or even work as a guard in the wealthy district. You could do an honest job and earn honest money. You could make me proud.’’

“Am I not making you proud right now?’’, says the man in a disappointed tone.  
The old lady awkwardly scratches her head and changes the topic “That’s not what I meant. You see, Bao is a really bad guy. He's just using you, because you’re an earth bender and someday he will betray you. I know guys like Bao sweetheart, they are all the same. I don’t want you to end in jail or worse.’’

Kazu gets angry and loudly says “When will you stop spewing that bullshit?! Bao is not a bad guy! He’s like a father to me and my ‘thief’ friends are like family to me! How could you say something like that about them?! You don't even know them’’

Grandma can't stand Kazu’s naiveness anymore and screams “I’m your family, Kazu! Am I not enough for you?!’’

He remained silent for a moment, until he shouts “They are more family to me than you could ever be!’’

Mishu looks at him with an unclear expression. It contains shock, disappointment and definitely pain. Even Kazu himself can’t believe what he just said, but Mishu clearly senses a hint of regret.

The boy runs out of the tiny house and shuts the cracked door with a loud noise.  
Gran jumps for a second, startled by the noise.  
She puts her arms on the table and supports her head with her hands on her forehead.

“Oh my dear Kazu..’’ she mumbles.  
“I hope you know what you’re doing..’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who read this liked the first chapter! This is the start of a long series. :)
> 
> To be continued....

**Author's Note:**

> Visit us and ask us questions here:
> 
> https://zayandkazu.tumblr.com/


End file.
